


The Hill

by Nataltal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fantrolls, Homestuck - Freeform, Other, green bloods, ships: NadsNads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataltal/pseuds/Nataltal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadiay and Nadeen have been the best of friends for sweeps, but the soft-hearted Nadeen could only keep his growing crush on his tomboyish friend under control for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hill

"So..what do you want to do now?" asked Nadeen, who looked over at his beryl-blooded companion with a bored expression. Nadiay shrugged and turned her head towards her arrow quiver, sighing. "I dunno. I'm all outta arrows, so we can't go huntin'. An' we already finished playin' all your video games." she leaned back on the wall and tilted her head up to look at the ceiling. Nadeen rested his elbows on his knees and propped his head up, thinking. The room was uncomfortably silent for a moment while the young trolls thought of what they could do to have fun before the sun came up. "Come on, we gotta think of somethin'!" Nadiay shouted out of nowhere. "We're seven sweeps old! We ain't gonna live forever!" she threw her arms up in frustration. She hoped just yelling out her thoughts might give her some ideas. Nadeen sat up calmly. "Wanna just go throw rocks at stuff?" he suggested. She thought for a moment, then shrugged and nodded. "Sure." she said as they both jumped up and headed toward the door. "To the hill?" Nadiay looked at Nadeen. "To the hill." he repeated with a nod and she couldn't help but get excited. The hill was a reference point they both used when they wanted to meet up or hang out. It wasn't a very large hill, but they both found it fun because it was the perfect place to hide when they wanted to mess with trolls walking along the path at the bottom of the hill while remaining undetected. It was also in just the perfect position to see the sunrise and sunset, and even the ocean in the distance. For the many sweeps they've known each other, the hill has always been their favorite place to go together, and sometimes the most peaceful place to go for a good feelings jam.

After a brief walk through the forest, and a few stick-sword fights between the two, they came upon the hill. "Race ya to the top!" Nadeen shoved her and sprinted towards the top of the hill. Nadiay immediately dashed after him, pulling his shirt to keep him from getting too far ahead. They both eventually reached the top of the hill, panting and laughing and shoving each other. "Beat ya." Nadeen said between two heavy breaths. "Nah that was totally a tie.. No way you beat me!" Nadiay huffed and sat down in the spot the was standing in. "No way I'd let a girl beat me!" he retorted, plopping down next to her in the softest patch of grass he could find. "Hey. I bet I could hit that tree." Nadiay grinned and picked up a small stone, chucking it towards a this tree a few feet from the hill. "Psh. No big deal. So you can throw a rock at a tree. Bet you can't hit something moving." He smirked and found a rock, then hurled it at a bird that was flying by, which missed and instead went flying towards an older troll carrying some bags down one of the paths. Nadiay covered her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly and ducked as the troll looked up, wondering where a rock could've possibly come from. Nadeen followed suit and ducked as well. "Oops..." he whispered, which made her laugh more. They both snickered and waited until the poor troll was gone before sitting upright again. "Some aim you've got." Nadiay teased. "Let me show you how it's done." She stood up and looked around for a sizable rock. After finding one, she grabbed it and almost immediately found a target: a small hopbeast nibbling on some shrubbery. "Gonna get that hopbeast over there." she glanced at him quickly. "You're not really gonna hit it are you?!" Nadeen asked as his eyes widened slightly. "Of course not." She brushed him off and crouched and pointed to a spot just above its head. "Right there. Gonna scare the heck outta him." She grinned, aimed, and tossed it. The rock whizzed right by its head and hit the tree behind it, directly hitting the invisible target Nadiay set. The frightened animal jumped and scurried off into the bushes as quickly as its little legs could carry it, probably even faster if it was possible. Nadiay sat back and laughed at the creature she startled, always finding it so amusing to see animals scared out of their wits. Nadeen laughed too, but was more amazed at the accuracy of the aim of his friend. "That was amazing!" he exclaimed after their laughter had died down some. "I know it was~" she gloated a bit with a smirk. Nadeen shook his head and shoved her shoulder, pushing her over a bit before she caught herself and shoved him back. They shared a few more laughs and Nadeen looked over to the horizon. The sun was

just starting to peek out above the distant mountains in an array of different hues and colors across the sky. "Wow....the sunrise is really pretty.." he caught himself gazing at the sun in awe, but not in time to for her to give him a sort of twisted look. "Don't get all sappy on me, Nads." she shook her head and looked at him again. "I'm not!" he defended himself and looked away out of embarrassment. "Yes ya are." Nadiay giggled and leaned on him, then clasped her hands together and imitated his behavior."Oh look at the pretty pretty sun. See how beautiful it is? I love it sooo much!" she giggled. He chuckled and shrugged to get her off him, but she pretty much stayed in character and went on and on. "Nadiaaayyyyy..." he whined and looked over to her. She was gazing up at him and blinked and he gulped. She was super close to him. And since she was so close, he couldn't help but notice how pretty her eyes actually were up close. They were always so busy being rough and tough with each other that he never had the chance to even look. "You're pretty too.." he said to her gently. "Shut up." Nadiay said abruptly, but not as seriously as she usually does. She actually didn't know what to say to that. She was used to being called cute, which she hated, but was never called pretty. And never by Nadeen of all people. It was....weird. She stayed silent, wondering what was up with him and his sappiness all of a sudden. It was really freaking her out. "I'll shut up when trees fly." he joked and they both laughed, which was a soft kind of chuckle where they didn’t even break eye contact. Nadeen didn't know how to feel either. It obviously didn't feel any better to tell his best friend in the whole world that she was pretty. They just didn't have that kind of relationship with each other. After they both laughed, it was none other than instinct for Nadeen to lean forward, which he did without thinking or realizing what exactly what he was doing. Nadiay saw his movement and copied it, only feeling like the right thing to do. It even felt right when their lips met. It was a warm and light feeling kind of right, a right neither one wanted to break from. Then, suddenly, a horrible feeling of wrongness. Nadiay pulled her head away quickly and stared with eyes as big as the moon at Nadeen as he did the exact same thing. An emerald colored blush painted across his face as beryl painted hers and they only stared at each other in awkward silence.

"Wh...." Nadiay bit her lip, then mustered enough energy to push him away from her."The heck is wrong with you?!" she nearly screamed. "I have no idea what happened! I'm sorry!" Nadeen jumped with just the same amount of excitement, then took a deep breath and exhaled. "Look, let's not tell anyone about this." he said in a calmer, lower tone and Nadiay nodded in agreement.

"This never happened." Nadiay whispered. "Deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
